


Petrichor

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, lapidot - Freeform, tw: abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: A pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather. The first time they met it was raining, and Peridot would forever associate her with the smell of rain.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble.
> 
>  _Started~_ ;3

The first time they met was during a rainy day.

Well, ‘met’ would be going a bit too far. They didn't so much meet so much as happen to occupy the same space at the same. And all because she was running late.

Peridot made it to the bus stop just as the lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and the first drops of rain began to fall. She sighed and took the closest seat, collapsing into it with her arms and legs splayed like a ragdoll. Once her breathing recovered, she glanced at her watch, noting that even though she ran like hell to get here, the bus was still a good fifteen to twenty minutes away, running late. Public transport at its finest. She wished she had a car. Or even a Vespa. 

She righted herself, and realized she wasn't as alone as she thought. 

Another woman occupied the bus stop, draped across the other three seats like an afghan, her long, navy blue pleated skirt bunched around her smooth, white thighs. Peridot couldn't stop her eyes from trailing up, past her cyan blouse to the black choker around her swanlike neck, to the piercing lapis of her eyes, to the oceanic blue of her short hair framing her cherubic face.

She was, in so many words, _hot_.

Her head moved and for a moment Peridot was terrified. Had she said that out loud? She did that sometimes and it tended to get her into trouble. Usually with idiotic teachers and not super-hot girls practically swimming in the color blue. 

“Hey.” she spoke, her voice a flat monotone that somehow managed to come out alluring and enticing. “You trying to stare at my underwear?”

Peridot nearly fell out of her seat, sputtering indignantly. “W-What!? What on earth would give you that impression!?”

“You wouldn't be the first.” How the hell could she be so nonchalant about talking about her underwear? “But you'd be the cutest, that's for sure.”

 _‘Did she just accuse me of perving on her and compliment me in the same sentence?’_ thought Peridot with a deep blush. _‘How does someone even manage to do that?’_ “I-I wasn't staring at your underwear, honestly. I'm just waiting for the bus.”

“No, really?” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “Here I thought you were just testing the seat strength.”

Peridot bristled in anger and assumed a proper sitting position. “Do you have some kinda problem with me?”

The strange woman happen to bolt upright just as thunder boomed, locking eyes with Peridot as lightning flashed behind her. The bespectacled girl squeaked in fright as she realized _just how freaking tall_ her fellow busgoer was. She strode over to Peridot and knelt down in front of her, those blue eyes gazing into her very being.

“And what if I did?” Her voice was still teasing, but also slightly dangerous, as if challenging the shorter girl to do something.

Unfortunately that something Peridot ended up doing was glancing downward to avoid the woman’s eye contact. Which led to her getting an eyeful of her cleavage. Bright green orbs locked onto twin creamy mounds, held back by a lacy black bra she just barely managed to catch a glimpse of. 

“Stop staring at my boobs.”

Peridot jerked her head away so quickly it almost cracked. “I wasn't staring at--”

“Yeah, you were.” A cruel smirk appeared on the blue-haired woman’s face. “But it's fine, I've got nice boobs. You just oughta be more careful who you stare at.” She poked Peridot’s nose, making the green-haired girl sputter. “Not everyone’s as nice as me.”

“I. Wasn't. Staring. At. Your. Boobs!”  
A pause. “Or your blue underwear!”

The tall girl snapped her fingers and smiled wide, revealing twin rows of perfectly straight, white teeth. “How'd you know they were blue?”

Peridot’s blush, if possible, became deeper, to the point she was worried she'd overheat.

“I'm Lapis.” she greeted, extending a hand. “And you owe me a hundred bucks.”

“For _what_!?” shouted Peridot. 

“Viewer’s fee. I'd charge more, but you’re cute, so you get a one-time discount.”

“I'm not paying you, you sicko!” 

Thunder boom, lightning flash, increase to the downpour. Did Lapis control the weather or something? And use it for dramatic effect? 

“I'm asking nicely.” she purred, getting closer. “Doesn't that count for something?”

As if by providence, the bus arrived, and Peridot grabbed her bag, leaping onto it with such speed the rain didn't touch her. As she planted herself into a nearby window seat, she stole a look outside. Lapis was still out there, but she was looking right in Peridot’s direction, one hand rubbing two fingers together, the other stealthily pulling the neck of her blouse aside, exposing the faintest bit of black lace.

-/-/-/-/-

Another day, another thunderstorm. Peridot was beginning to hate the rain. Not just because of how humid it made things, or the number it did on her hair, but because of that weird, earthen smell she couldn't seem to escape, even if she was someplace dry. What was it called again?

But her query died upon reaching the spot, spying a familiar, blue-clad shape.

“Oh, no…” she whispered. She couldn't walk to the next stop, not in this weather. It was a tough choice; get drenched, or weird girl.

The heavy boom of thunder made her choice for her. Weird girl.

“Hi, again.” Lapis greeted, in a fake, honeyed voice that against all odds and sense made her shiver. “Got my money?”

“I told you I'm not paying you. Get that through your head.” snapped Peridot. 

“Aw, but I'm wearing green today! You like green, right? Why else would you dye your hair green?”

Peridot huffed and faced her. “For your i-information, my hair is naturally green.”

Lapis scoffed. “You're lying.”

“Oh, you want proof!?” It was only after Lapis burst into laughter did she realize what she implied, and Peridot nearly had an aneurysm. “I meant my eyebrows!”

“Suuuuuuuuuuuuure you did.” drawled Lapis. “Trying to get _me_ to pay _you_?”

“Why are you even here!?” Peridot cursed herself for the way her voice squeaked on the last word. “You clearly don't get the bus!”

“Waiting for my girlfriend.”

Peridot didn't know why those four words made her heart sink. So weird girl had a girlfriend, so what? That didn't affect her, nope, not in the slightest. “You have a girlfriend?”

“Don't say that like you're so shocked.” Lapis grinned cheekily and formed a heart with her hands. “I'm a lovely person.”

Clearly her definition of the word could use some tweaking.

They sat in silence for a moment, surrounded by street noise and rain. 

“This is the part where you ask what my girlfriend’s like.” piped up Lapis suddenly.

Peridot snapped her head to Lapis, shocked. “Why would I wanna know about your girlfriend?”

“Puh-leaze. It's written all over your face, Pe-ri-dot.”

Gods she _hated_ how good her name sounded on her lips.

“She's big, buff, and can bench press thrice my weight.”

“Which would be…?”

“Yeah, I'm gonna tell you my weight.”

“So, you'll try and extort me for looking at your underwear, but you won't tell me your weight. That's some weird logic.”

“I'm complicated.” Lapis said theatrically, running her fingers through her hair and letting it catch the wind. It was a pretty cool move, actually, like something out of one of her Japanese animes.

“What's her name?”

“Jasper.”

“Hm.”

Lapis stood, took the seat next to Peridot, and rested her cheek in her hand. “Was that a ‘hm, that name’s interesting’, or a ‘hm, wonder how she sounds when she's saying that name a different way’?”

Peridot scooted away as much as she could. “You're a degenerate.”

“Yeah, I know.”

The bus rolled up with a hiss, and Peridot only power-walked to it this time, the lingering smell of rainfall clinging to her. 

What was the name…?

-/-/-/-/-

They settled into a bit of a rapport. Peridot would show up, Lapis would be there. Lapis would make some lewd comment, Peridot would struggle to suppress a blush, they'd bounce back and forth, and the bus would come.

Peridot never saw Jasper’s girlfriend in person, only a picture (and was she _buff_ ), but still Lapis would wait for her as Peridot left, wait for Jasper and the two would do...whatever. She assumed school, but she never knew for sure. 

It was an odd sort of friendship (was that even the right word?), but they made it work. 

Then one day she wasn't there. 

Peridot never knew how _loud_ silence could be. Or how much she could miss a snarky voice in her ear teasing her. Or how devoid of blue her field of vision was.

She wasn't worried. Not in the slightest. That would mean she missed her. Missed her smile...that teasing, flirty smile. Missed the scent of the rain she now associated with her. Missed her deep blue eyes. Missed the way she furled her tongue when her name spilled out of her glitter-glossed lips.

“Lapis…” she whispered, voice drowned out by the pattering rain. 

She never knew how big and empty the bus stop could be.

-/-/-/-/-

And then she was back.

Peridot hadn't seen her in a week. It took all her self control to not run right into her arms and hug her. She composed herself and sat next to her, crossing her legs and leaning in close. “So, you're back. I guess _you're_ the one who missed _me_?”

She was silent. And that frightened Peridot. Lapis always had something to say. And she wasn't comfortable about the fact she had her legs pulled up to her chest and head buried in them; it wasn't a good sign. 

“Hey, what's up?” asked Peridot, tugging on Lapis’ skirt.

“Don't fucking touch me.”

Peridot leapt back as if burned, her eyes wide. She'd never heard Lapis swear before, and the tone in her voice...dark and freezing like black ice.

“Are...are you okay?”

Lapis raised her head, and Peridot clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. Adorning one of her dazzling blue eyes was a purplish, angry bruise. Her makeup was also running, leaving irregular trails of mascara running down her cheeks. “Do I _look_ okay?”

Peridot swallowed thickly as she found her composure. “Who did that to you?”

“None of your goddamn business.”

“Was it Jasper?”

“Shut _up_ , Peridot.”

“Lapis--”

“WHAT!?” There was no lightning flash or thunder crash at her outburst, and that only served to heighten the blue-haired girl’s anger. “What do you want me to say? ‘Yes, it's from Jasper’? ‘Yes, she hit me’? ‘Yes, I broke up with her right there’? What do you want?”

In a rare moment, Peridot was at a loss for words. She'd never seen Lapis like this. She always seemed so strong, so put together, so fierce...but now she looked fragile...so hurt. And she didn't know what she hated more; seeing her like that, or being unable to help.

“She can go to hell.” Lapis hissed, burrowing her face back into her knees. “We’re done. I don't need her.”

“So then why are you here?”

Lapis lifted her head again, fixing Peridot with an icy glare. “What?”

“I-I-I mean...why aren't you at home, or something?”

Lapis was silent as she looked at the ground, and Peridot wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole forever.

“I dunno…” Lapis said finally. “I guess...because I knew you'd be here.” Peridot’s jaw nearly hit the floor. “And I just...wanted to see a familiar face. A nice face.”

Reaching into her bag, Peridot took out a pair of rice cookies and handed one to Lapis. “Here. A friend of mine says snacks make everything better.”

Lapis eyed the cookie before taking it. She unwrapped it, but didn't eat it yet. “I thought...I thought we could make it work, you know? She was so...nice at first. And then…” Lapis sniffled and rubbed her eye, wincing as she forgot the bruise. “Fuck, now I'm crying…”

“There's nothing wrong with crying.” Peridot said firmly. “Another friend of mine said that.”

“Just how many friends do you have, shorty?” There it was, a flash of the Lapis she knew and lo--cared deeply for.

“Enough.” Reaching back into her bag again, Peridot pulled out a small, clear bottle containing a yellowish-white salve. Squirting some into her hand, she moved to Lapis. “Can I?”

Lapis looked at the salve, then to Peridot. “What is it?”

“Homemade medicinal compound.”

“...What's in it?”

“Some herbs and stuff, from my garden.”

Lapis blinked in surprise. “You have a garden? Guess that would explain all the green…”

“Not _that_ kind of garden! Look, so you want this or not?”

Lapis nodded, and Peridot went to work. 

The salve was cool to the touch, and it stung at first, but soon faded to be replaced by a tingling sensation. Peridot smeared it around the bruise in deft, even coatings, and was done in moments. 

“Just keep it on for a few hours and you'll be right as rain.”

“Oh, is that a joke?” smirked Lapis, and that little action made Peridot’s heart flutter. “‘Cuz it's always raining?”

“Unintentional.” huffed Peridot. “By the way, you know that smell when it rains?”

“Yeah, that weird, earth smell, right?”

“Yes!” Peridot shouted, making Lapis jump in surprise. “S-Sorry. But what _is_ that?”

“You know...I have no idea.” Lapis raised the cookie to her mouth and took a bite, gagging immediately at the dry taste. “This tastes like plaster.”

“It’s healthy.” replied Peridot, biting into her own cookie. “Of course it does.”

-/-/-/-/-

Peridot felt a swell of pride as she reached the bus stop. Lapis was there, and the bruise was well on its way to healing. And that smile...how could a single smile make her feel like she was floating amongst the clouds?

“Shorty.” Lapis greeted as Peridot took her seat.

“Blueberry.” grinned Peridot, Lapis taking an exaggerated bow.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“Oh, no problem, I can make more in no time.”

“No, I mean...everything.” Lapis sighed as she eased into her seat. “Thanks for...always being here, y’know? For being so…”

“Fun to mess with?”

“Well, yeah, that too.” The pair shared a giggle. “But for...being a good friend. And a constant.”

Lapis toyed with a strand of her hair, looking out past the rain to only something she could see. “I don't have a lot of constants in my life. And knowing I get to see you every day...that means a lot. I know it sounds silly but...hey, are you okay?”

Peridot wiped her tears and crossed her arms. “I'm fine.”

“Oh, my god, are you crying, you mushy little munchkin?”

“No!”

“You totally are! Oh my god, you're such a sentimental--”

Whatever was at the end of that sentence, Peridot never found out; a bright orange Jeep roared into existence just in front of a stop, parking halfway onto the curb. Lapis’ mirth disappeared at the sight of the vehicle, and when the occupant existed, Peridot knew why.

The picture of Jasper didn't do enough justice. The woman _towered_ over Peridot, so tall she would've barely fit under the bus stop’s awning. Her arms alone were bigger than her entire body, and the borderline murderous glare she was giving was doing any favors. 

“Found you.” she said--no, _snarled_. “Get in the truck.”

“Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere with you.” Lapis snapped, clenching her hands into fists.

“The hell you aren't!” Jasper grabbed Lapis’ arm and started pulling her towards the truck. “Been all over the damn city lookin’ for--”

“She said she's not going!”

Jasper paused, turning around to look down at the shaking Peridot. “And just who the hell are you, shrimp?”

Lapis jerked out of Jasper’s grip and stood in front of Peridot. “She's my friend.”

The massive woman laughed, a cruel laugh, no mirth, only malice. “‘Friend’? You don't have any friends, you loser! Stop screwing around and get in the damn car.”

“She said she's not going!” Peridot surprised herself at how loud she shouted, loud enough to drown out the street noise and thunderstorm.

“You're really starting to irritate me, small fry.” Jasper growled, advancing on Peridot.

Lapis’ arm was a blur as she grabbed Jasper’s wrist.

“Don't.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it carried immense weight. The blue-haired girl was squeezing so tight, her knuckles were stark white.

“Lapis, I'm telling you right now, if you don't get in the car, I'm gonna--”

“You're gonna _what_?” challenged Lapis. “Tell me exactly what you're gonna do, so I can write it on your tombstone.”

 _‘Oh my god, she's so hot.’_ thought Peridot.

“You want another shiner, you--”

She didn't get to finish. Lapis twisted her arm, and Jasper let out a roar of pain as the very distinct sound of bones popping reached Peridot’s ears.

“You _bitch_!” screamed Jasper, grasping her injured arm. She faced Peridot, and the green-haired girl saw only killing intent as she approached her. “I'm gonna k--”

Lapis surged forward and delivered a palm strike to Jasper’s chest that knocked the wind out of her, following with a throat chop that left the taller woman gagging. Finally, she spun around in a roundhouse, her foot catching Jasper in the side; the sound of breaking ribs immediately following.

Jasper fell to her knees, coughing, hacking, sputtering, clutching her side.

“Threatening me is one thing.” spoke Lapis, her voice cold stone. “But if you ever threaten my friend again, _ever_ , I won't go so easy on you. Now get lost. We’re done, Jasper.”

With great difficulty, the tall woman picked herself up and returned to her Jeep, not even having the energy to glare. The orange monstrosity peeled off the curb before disappearing down the road.

Lapis sighed and rubbed her temples as she retook her seat. “Peridot, I'm sorry, that...I didn't mean for you to get involved in--”

“That was _so_ hot.”

The blue-haired girl blushed deeply, turning away slightly. “Wh-Whaaat?”

“Yeah!” Peridot leapt up and starting performing a series of hokey kung-fu moves. “You were all ‘hyah!’ and ‘wha!’ and ‘whapow!’ and stuff! Where'd you learn to do that!?”

Lapis smiled and flexed a muscle. “Three years of tai-kwon-do. Best in the class.”

Peridot fanned herself in glee. “Lapis, you are like...so amazing.”

“Oh, c’mon, you're flattering me. Keep going.”

The taller girl hissed in pain and checked her fingers. “Damn...I think they're a little broken. I must've hit her too hard.”

Peridot squeaked in shock. “That's terrible! We, we, we, we need to get them set!”

“It's fine, Peridot, just--” 

“It's not fine! C’mon, we’re going back to my place so I can fix you up.”

Lapis looked back as the bus was pulling in. “But..your bus is here.”

Even Peridot couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. “Less important.”

There went her perfect attendance. 

-/-/-/-/-

“Peridot!?” Another tall girl, with peach-colored hair and skin so pale, Lapis wondered if she ever saw the sun, appeared in front of them, looking distressed. “You're...why are you here? Your perfect attendance!”

“Ok, firstly, Pearl, I have a mulligan. Second, this is Lapis!”

The girl called Pearl’s demeanor changed; immediately she began smiling, looking up and down the blue-haired girl. “Ooooooh...so this is the mysterious Lapis.”

“H-Hi.” Lapis greeted, avoiding Pearl’s gaze. She felt like she was on display beneath the woman’s scrutinizing gaze. “I'm Lapis.”

“Well, you're everything Peridot said you were. Tall, blue hair...cute.”

“Pearl!” Peridot squeaked, waving her arms. “Shut up!”

“Well, welcome to our home, Lapis. It's truly a pleasure to meet you. But what exactly are you do--”

“Hey, Pearl.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to see an interesting sight. A small, stout, dark-skinned woman with white hair, clad in only a purple, star-patterned bra and matching panties was walking out of the kitchen, scarfing on what looked like a burrito rolled into a pizza slice. “We’re outta mustard, can you get some?”

“Amethyst, we have _guests_!” hissed Pearl as she covered her face. “Can you please put some clothes on!?”

“Nah. Fridays I got no class, no work. That means no shirts or pants in Amethyst Land.” She finished the odd foodstuff in one bite before letting out a burp and pointing at Lapis. “Who’s the new babe?”

“Her name is Lapis.” huffed Peridot. 

Immediately, Amethyst brightened. “Ooooooh, so this is Peridot’s crush! The chick she never shuts up about! ‘Lapis is so cute, Lapis is so funny, Lapis has a nice chest, Lapis--’”

Amethyst was cut off as Peridot clothesline tackled her to the floor, covering her mouth with both hands and screaming ‘Shut up!’ at top volume. Lapis, however, was stunned. What else had Peridot told about her to her friends? They...were just friends, right? Amethyst seemed oddly comfortable walking around in close to the buff.

“ _Anyway_...” Peridot said with a beet-red face. “Lapis needs some medical attention; she broke some fingers.”

“How did that happen?” asked Pearl.

“Oh...well, she...uh...she…”

“My girlfriend--sorry, ex-girlfriend--was threatening Peridot. So I beat her down.”

Silence reigned in the apartment. Until Amethyst broke it by shouting ‘Kick ASS!’ and whooping.

-/-/-/-/-

As Peridot raided Pearl’s medicine cabinet, Lapis regaled Amethyst and Pearl with the story while the green-haired girl bandaged her up. Amethyst was looking at Lapis with reverence by the time she finished.

“W-ell…” Pearl said, entering lecture mode while so obviously trying to hide a smile. “I can't say I approve of such wanton violence, but it sounded like she deserved the trouncing you gave her.”

“Hell yeah! Jasper sounds like grade-A bad candy. You don't need her!”

“Thanks, you guys.” Lapis said. She flexed her bandaged fingers. “This feels pretty good. Where'd you learn to do this?”

“I read a lot.” Peridot mumbled, trying her best not to think about how warm Lapis’ fingers were, or how slender.

“You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like.” Pearl stated. “Where exactly do you live?”

“Far, about half an hour.”

“Do you have class today? Work? Anything like that.”

“No, not today.”

“Then stay with us. I'll cancel my plans.”

“W-Wait,” Lapis said, getting to her feet. “You don't need to--”

“We’re here for you, Lapis.” Pearl cut off. “You're important to Peridot. Which makes you important to us.”

Lapis was gobsmacked. She'd been in their house for less than half an hour and she was being treated like family. It was a strange, new feeling she couldn't quite place. And she had Peridot to thank for it…

-/-/-/-/-

When night fell, the last roommate arrived, a tall, dark-skinned beauty by the name of Garnet (who seemed to live in cool sunglasses) in tow with three children; a darling, calm girl with long hair and a blue hair clip, an energetic girl with a red hairband, and a very affectionate boy with curly hair and a star-marked shirt. The second the kids saw Lapis, the three of them shared sly, knowing glances before following Garnet off into the garage.

After a marvelous, home-cooked dinner courtesy of Pearl (who swatted Amethyst’s had away when she tried adding mustard to the cheesecake), and a mini movie marathon, the group retired to bed.

Save for Peridot and Lapis. The former of which had only one bed.

Peridot shuffled awkwardly in her vest top and boxers, eyeing the bed. She could hear Lapis in the shower, singing a song of her own making to herself. _‘Even her singing voice is sexy.’_ the bespectacled girl thought. 

When Lapis emerged, releasing steam into the bedroom, Peridot began. “Okay, so I think I figured this out. If we just stay on opposite ends, me at the foot and you at the h-- _oh my god_!”

“What?” asked Lapis, running a towel through her dripping wet locks. 

“Put on some clothes!”

Lapis glanced down, baffled. “I always sleep in the nude.” She smiled wickedly. “Is...that a problem for you?”

Peridot wailed and covered her face, futilely trying to hide her blush. “Oh my god, you're such a headache!”

Sighing, Lapis turned around. “Would you feel better if I put on something?”

“Yeeeeeeeeees…”

After a quick search through the closet, Lapis threw on one of Peridot’s shirts, along with one of the green-haired girl’s spare boxers. And Peridot slid into bed wondering how the hell she managed to look sexy in a pair of alien-faced boxers.

Peridot yawned as she settled into bed. To say it had been an eventful day was an understatement. But now, it was over, and tomorrow things would return to some semblance of normalcy--

“Eep!” Peridot squeaked as a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist. “L-Lapis!?”

“Who else?” mumbled the blue-haired girl sleepily. “C’mere.”

“Hey, hey, what're you doing!? Don't you wanna sleep on your side!?”

“Nah.” She squeezed tighter, and Peridot let out a gasp at the feel of Lapis’ nipples pressing into her back through the thin shirt’s material. “You're here. That's enough for me.”

Peridot squeaked. “Lapis, why are you--”

“I like you.”

Silence.

“Like...I really like you. You make sense to me. You're a little bookworm of a shorty and you never judged me, or did or said anything mean to me.” Lapis sighed and pulled Peridot closer. “You smell like...like rain. That calming, earthy smell. And kinda like Sprite.”

“Sprite?”

“Yeah, little bit.” 

In spite of the situation, Peridot could help but giggle. “You're so weird. The first day I met you you thought I was staring at your underwear.”

“And now I'm in your bed. Life’s funny, isn't it?”

Peridot had to agree.

“Hey, tomorrow, can I take you somewhere? As thanks for today?”

Peridot turned around, wide-eyed and pink-faced. “L-L-L-L-L-L-L-Like a d-d-d-date?”

“Sure. Why not?”

And then Peridot felt a warm, soft pair of lips press against her neck. 

“A date, then.”

Moments later, Peridot heard Lapis snoring. And all that remained in the room was the lingering scent of shampoo, and the more cloying scent of rain.

Peridot reached for her phone and opened up her internet app.

“Earth...smell...rain…” she muttered to herself as she typed into her search engine.

In seconds, the word came up. 

“'Petrichor'...hm.”

At least now there was a name to it.

Setting back her phone, she snuggled further into Lapis’ embrace, allowing herself a small smile, as she took in the scent of petrichor.

END


End file.
